This is My Cage
by redevil93
Summary: Ongniel! Oneshoot! Rating M "...Jadi ku sarankan jika kau ingin lepas dari sangkarku sebaiknya jangan kembali dengan alasan mengambil barang. Karena itu sama artinya dengan kau menyerahkan barangmu, dimana barangmu hanya lah tubuhmu. Dan itu akan menjadi milikku selamanya.”


Ongniel

Oneshoot!

Rate M

Cerita ini hanya imajinasi gila saya yang diperuntukan untuk teman saya yang menyukai ongniel. pada dasarnya cerita ini dari hunkai tapi saya ganti menjadi ongniel. maafkan kalau banyak typo dan kurang berkesan.

Happy Reading!

Genggaman kedua tangan dari pasangan yang duduk di kursi no 3 tidak terlepas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Elusan pada punggung tangan wanitanya pun tak berhenti sama sekali, semakin lama semakin melembut. Tatapan sayang nampak jelas di kedua pasang matanya.

Helaan napas keluar setelah memutuskan tatapan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan itu. Mata sipit sang pria beralih keluar menuju jalanan yang ramai oleh orang yang berlalu lalang juga banyaknya mobil melintas.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" pertanyaan yang mampu mengalihkan atensi sang pria.

Menjilat bibirnya sekilas lantas kembali menatap mata indah pujaan hatinya, "ya," jawaban yang tidak sangat dinantikan.

"Kali ini berapa lama?" tanya wanita berambut panjang itu lagi.

"Entahlah. Seperti biasa saja."

Seringai tipis keluar begitu saja dari bibir wanita cantik itu, "Seperti biasa? Kau yakin? Sudah dua tahun dan tiga atau empat bulan setiapnya kau pergi entah kemana begitu saja lalu bertemu denganku hanya satu jam?! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana?" mengatur napasnya setelahnya.

Tatapan tajam dan penuh tanya dilayangkan hanya untuk kekasih di depannya itu.

"Maafkan aku Doy-"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu. Bisakah kau bilang padaku ada apa denganmu? Pekerjaanmu begitu sibuk kah? Tapi kau bekerja apa?-"

"-Doyeon aku-"

"-kumohon. Aku tunanganmu, Seongwoo-ah. Sulitkah untuk terbuka denganku?" bujuk Doyeon menatap mohon pada Seongwoo, "Sebentar lagi kita menikah, Seongwoo. Kau anggap aku apa?" lirihnya melanjutkan.

Hening melanda keduanya selama beberapa menit. Hanya terdengar alunan music yang berasal dari speaker di kafe itu. Samar-samar beberapa perbincangan para pelanggan di sana terdengar seperti melayang begitu saja, tidak menarik untuk didengarkan.

Doyeon terus menantikan ada kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis tunangannya itu.

Nihil.

Sudah 23 menit sejak ia menanyakan itu, tak ada satupun kata yang keluar. Wanita dengan wajah ceria juga berhati hangat itu pun tak menyesali kegiatannya sama sekali;menunggu jawaban Seongwoo dibanding menguping obrolan pelanggan lain.

Seongwoo terus memandang jam tangannya dan makanan yang baru setengahnya dimakan itu bergantian. Tak berniat sedikit pun mengeluarkan suaranya. Benar-benar mengabaikan pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan kepadanya saat bertemu.

Baru, setelah jarum jam di tangan kirinya itu tepat membentuk sudut 90 derajat sempurna Seongwoo bangun dari duduknya lalu menundukan badannya ke depan, menarik dagu kekasihnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana.

Hanya berupa lumatan lembut tadinya sebelum jari lentik Doyeon bergerak menangkup wajah tegas kekasihnya saat Seongwoo melepas ciuman lembut itu.

Saling tenggelam pada mata indah lawannya dan kembali melanjutkan ciuman yang lebih menuntut masih dengan posisi yang sama hanya jemari Doyeon yang berpindah tempat menuju tengkuk Seongwoo. Mendorongnya pelan memberikan sinyal pada Seongwoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Lumatan juga hisapan ikut andil dalam ciuman memabukkan itu, tak mengindahkan pelanggan lain yang mungkin terganggu dengan mereka apalagi mereka duduk di –persis- samping jendela dimana pejalan kaki bisa melihat ke dalam kafe tersebut, lebih tepatnya melihat adegan tak senonoh dengan keduanya menjadi bintang utamanya yang pasti tidak cocok untuk semua kalangan umur. Apa kalian berpikir hanya orang dewasa saja yang berjalan di trotoar itu?

Pikiran keduanya kosong. Seongwoo yang berusaha memanfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya sembari menyesap serta merasakan lembutnya bibir tipis ini. Sedangkan Doyeon semakin menekan tengkuk lelakinya berharap ciuman memabukan ini tak segera usai.

Mengingat waktunya yang semakin tipis, entah darimana ingatan itu datang padahal ia tak mengundangnya sama sekali, Seongwoo memutus ciuman secara sepihak. Mengecup bibir sexy itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Doyeon seorang diri dengan berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi benaknya.

Langkah panjangnya sengaja ia pelankan.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Seongwoo membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati pujaan hatinya masih memandangnya dengan gelisah.

Senyum simpul menjadi balasan berharap dapat menenangkan Doyeon.

Jari telunjuk kanan diacungkan berdiri lalu diturunkan mengarah ke bawah.

'Temui aku di jam yang sama di sini'

Sebuah anggukan Seongwoo dapatkan. Entah itu anggukan yakin atau ragu. Namun, Seongwoo menggeleng.

'Tomorrow'

Doyeon yakin ia tidak salah membaca gerakan bibir Seongwoo. Tapi sungguh itu membuat dadanya berdebar senang.

Seongwoo kembali melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan kafe sembari menyampirkan tas ransel di punggungnya. Sesekali Doyeon mendapati Seongwoo terlihat awas dengan sekitarnya lalu mempercepat jalannya. Mata Doyeon terus memperhatikannya sampai Seongwoo hilang di tengah keramaian.

*

Langkah kaki telah ia pelankan. Penjaga pun tidak berniat sama sekali mengusiknya, mereka tetap berdiri tenang dengan stelan hitamnya lengkap dengan dasinya, beberapa ada yang menggunakan kacamata hitam entah tengah mengawasinya atau tidak tapi yang jelas penjaga yang tidak memakai kacamata tidak memperhatikannya.

Mereka ada di setiap sudut –tidak juga sih, tidak mungkin kan ada penjaga di sudut kamar mandi-, terkadang ia berpikir bahwa di rumah ini tidak akan ada hantu. Teman sekolahnya dulu bilang bahwa di setiap rumah pasti ada hantu. Tapi di setiap sisi rumah ini sudah dipenuhi penjaga, lalu dimana para hantu itu akan berpijak?

Matanya memperhatikan sekitar. Ruangan tamu, dua sofa besar berhadapat juga dua sofa tunggal yang memiliki tipe sama tertata rapi, oh jangan lupakan meja kaca pendek yang memisahkan sofa itu. Tampak elegant.

Semua benda itu dengan diamnya menindih karpet lebar yang malah memperindah dekorasi dalam ruangan mengabaikan betapa sakitnya sang karpet. Ditambah beberapa macam hiasan guci yang harganya selangit cocok dengan lantai marmer bersih yang melapisi seluruh lantai di rumah itu. Dan di samping beberapa guci ada penjaga di sana

Perhatian namja itu terus menuju pada ruangan selanjutnya. Memang, rumah ini memiliki dinding pemisah, semua orang bisa pergi ke ruangan lainnya melewati kedua pilar bergaya yunani kuno yang berdiri tegak dalam balutan creamnya.

Mengabaikan benda mahal lainnya yang tepat berada di sampingnya. Lemari besar itu hampir memenuhi dinding kanan ruang tamu. Dengan buffet sedang berdiri di kedua sisinya.

Oh, nampaknya ia tidak mengabaikan objek besar itu. Buktinya ia tengah memperhatikan badannya di kaca lemari yang mampu mencetak tubuhnya walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena kalah dengan silaunya cahaya. Dari bawah hingga atas terus ia perhatikan sampai fokusnya beralih pada jam yang berada di dalam lemari bagian atasnya.

03.49pm

Shit!!!

Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai kamar kalau tidak bisa-bis-

"Bersenang-senang?"

Fuck!!

-ia ketahuan.

Sebenarnya mendengar suaranya saja sudah seram. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak ketakutan saat seseorang dengan tubuh besar, muka datar luar biasa, berkulit putih, suara dalam, berat dan tegas menginterupsimu. Jangan lupakan sebuah tato mengintip di hasta kanannya.

Terlalu berlebihan

Ia bahkan lebih besar, lebih sangar, lebih hebat dari lelaki yang berdiri di sana.

Mungkin, lukisan abstrak dengan pola benang kusut kuning berbentuk segi enam yang besar di dinding itu menjadi lebih menarik. Biarlah ia menolehkan kepalanya daripada harus meluruskan kepalanya dan mendapati tampang menyebalkan itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut, sumpah! Hanya saja ia tak mau menghajar si tampang sok itu.

"Tentu saja. Menari adalah kesukaanku," ujarnya gugup mendapat decihan kecil dari sana. Ayolah, bukan ini yang ia harapkan, suara bergetar? Ia lelaki, right?

"Apa kau mempelajari materi baru?"

"Kalau tidak untuk apa aku rela-rela datang kesana."

'Dia ini bodoh atau apa' yah, begitulah. Selintas melewati benaknya.

"Oh, Aku baru tahu ada materi yang mengharuskan sang penari menari menuju kafe lalu bertemu seorang gadis. Aku sering melihat adegan ciuman dalam sebuah tarian tapi tidak dengan ciuman tarian di kafe. Tapi itu cukup bagus menuju menjijikan," lelaki bak dewa yang dieluk-elukan semua wanita bahkan pria- eh tunggu, dirinya tidak masuk ke dalam pria yang dimaksud- itu mendecih.

Membenarkan tasnya tapi tidak dengan kepalanya sebelum-"Dan aku juga baru tahu latihan menari sampai jam 4. Apa ada jam tambahan? Atau kau bekerja sebagai penari di sana? Berapa gaji yang kau dapat dari kafe nya? Oh mungkin sekarang hari pertamamu bekerja? Hebat sekali kafe itu sampai bisa melampaui bayaranku padamu," lanjut pria itu ditambah wajah meremehkan yang sungguh sangat ingin ia hajar.

-Lelaki bermata sipit itu menggeram pelan lantas menatap penuh emosi pada mata elang lawannya, "itu urusanku."

"Urusanmu, urusanku, SEONGWOO." Ujarnya telak penuh penekanan.

Seongwoo mengarahkan pandangannya lalu menghampiri lelaki itu. Nafas memburu begitu ia tepat berada di depannya. Berbeda dengan targetnya yang malah tersenyum manis memuakkan seakan menantinya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi-"

Bug!

Bogem mentah melayang menuju rahang tegas lelaki putih itu. Namun, hanya tolehan kepala juga langkah yang sedikit menjauh menjadi hasilnya. Percayalah, itu keras sekali. Bahkan para penjaga sempat mendekati tuannya sebelum mendapat sinyal untuk tidak melakukannya langsung dari tuannya.

"-Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku, bangsat!" lanjut Seongwoo penuh emosi.

Pelan. Namun sarat akan kemarahan.

Napasnya kian memburu saat ia kembali mendekati lelaki itu mengabaikan tasnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai.

Bug!

Kali ini tulang rusuknya yang menjadi target. Seongwoo tersenyum puas kala mendapati lawannya yang terlihat kesakitan sembari menyentuh bekas pukulannya.

Hanya sementara.

Karena sekarang dia berdiri tepat di depannya sembari mencengkram dagunya dengan tangan besar yang terasa sangat kasar di wajahnya.

"Kau melanggar peraturan yang ku buat. Sudah jelas, ini urusanku. Dan kau harus ku hukum," bibirnya. Bibirnya yang menarik perhatiannya saat dia berbicara.

Seongwoo dapat merasakan aroma mint dari sana. Mengalahkan bau khas parfum bvlgari yang entah apa baunya Seongwoo tidak hapal yang dikenakannya.

Mata bulat Seongwoo mendaki menuju mata sipitnya, mendapati iris coklat mudanya. Sedikit berair di sana, terlihat juga scleranya yang sedikit memerah. Sudah dipastikan lelaki putih di depannya ini marah.

Maka dari itu, akan lebih menarik jika Seongwoo sedikit mempermainkannya. Ia tidak takut dengan hukumannya, karena ia sudah tahu. Seongwoo pikir sudah waktunya untuk bebas dari kekangan lelaki gila ini.

Cuih!

Seongwoo menyeringai membuat ia semakin merasakan kasarnya telapak tangan itu di bagian wajahnya. Bulir ludah dari mulut Seongwoo tampaknya telah menemukan tempat baru untuk singgah, wajah lawannya, Daniel. Lebih tepatnya Kang Daniel.

"Hahahaha kau pikir kali ini aku akan menurutimu begitu saja, iya?! Semua orang akan tahu itu peraturan mu, karena itu peraturan terbodoh yang pernah aku tahu dan bodohnya aku melaksanakannya. Lagi pula aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil barangku. Aku tidak mau menjadi tahananmu selamanya demi keluargaku, aku bisa mencari uang sendiri. Aku tidak bodoh, sepertimu. Kau bahkan mendekati idiot," pancing Seongwoo semakin menyulut emosi Daniel. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar memancing karena ia seratus persen tengah berjujur.

Seingat Seongwoo tadi ia sempat menggidikan bahunya sebelum ia terhimpit di antara punggung sofa dan tubuh atletis Daniel.

Dan tangan Daniel pun sudah berpindah jadi mencengkram lehernya, tidak sampai mencekik hanya saja posisi itu mampu membuat napasnya tercekat sedangkan Kedua pergelangan tangannya di genggam kuat oleh tangan besar Daniel di ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Awas, bangsat!" berontak Seongwoo namun tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Malahan sebaliknya, Daniel semakin menghimpit tubuh Seongwoo. Untuk kali ini Seongwoo bersyukur di rumah ini jika Daniel membeli sofa yang tinggi jadi tubuhnya tak mungkin terjengkang ke belakang.

"Kau tidak punya barang di sini. Ini rumahku, maka semua yang ada di dalam lingkupnya adalah milik ku. Kau hanya punya tubuhmu bahkan keluargamu ada di bawah pengawasanku. Jadi ku sarankan jika kau ingin lepas dari sangkarku sebaiknya jangan kembali dengan alasan mengambil barang. Karena itu sama artinya dengan kau menyerahkan barangmu, dimana barangmu hanya lah tubuhmu. Dan itu akan menjadi milikku selamanya."

Seongwoo terdiam. Mata Daniel menyorot tajam matanya. Terdengar sangat jelas seberapa posesifnya Daniel pada miliknya. Tidak hanya itu, aura dominan Daniel yang sangat kuat kembali di rasakannya. Seongwoo benci ini.

Ia takut.

Mungkin bukan hanya Seongwoo yang merasakannya, karena dari ekor mata Seongwoo dapat terlihat bayangan bergerak dengan suara yang dihasilkan dari sepatu penjaga, mereka berdiri sedikit tidak tenang. Dan Seongwoo yakin bahwa penjaga yang menggunakan kacamata tengah memperhatikan keduanya. Bukan hanya memperhatikan mungkin, mereka cemas. Karena secara tidak langsung Daniel menyatakan bahwa para penjaga sama dengan Seongwoo. Sama-sama tidak bisa bebas dari sangkar.

Daniel terdiam, rahang tegasnya tampak mengeras dengan bibir tertutup. Matanya enggan menatap objek lain, "Ku pikir menghukum mu di sini lebih baik sebelum kau benar-benar kabur…."

"Oh.. Jangan!" Seongwoo gelagapan. Holenya saja masih sakit bekas tiga hari yang lalu. Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan si Kang-Bangsat-Daniel.

Daniel menyeringai seakan seringai itu berpindah tempat namun dengan penampilan lebih menyeramkan tidak seperti seringai sebelumnya yang dimiliki Seongwoo, "…karena kau sudah kelewatan mengirimiku hujan gratis yang tidak ku nantikan juga… perkataanmu sedikit membuatku … yeah you know."

Lagi. Bibir menjijikan ini kembali Seongwoo rasakan di atas bibir tipisnya.

Kalian tidak salah membaca, Daniel mencium Seongwoo kasar tepat di bibirnya. Lumatan, hisapan, bahkan gigitan ia rasakan di sana.

Seongwoo kembali menggerakan badannya memberontak agar lepas dari ciuman ini. Daniel tidak tinggal diam, tangan yang sempat bertengger di leher Seongwoo kini berpindah menekan tengkuk Seongwoo membuat Seongwoo kesulitan menghindari ciuman yang semakin lama akan menjadi nikmat.

Daniel juga tidak melupakan kenyataan bahwa Seongwoo adalah laki-laki maka dari itu ia mengeratkan cengkramannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Seongwoo saat tangan Seongwoo mulai ikut memberontak.

Daniel memejamkan matanya serta memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha mencari posisi yang tepat untuk lebih menikmati manisnya bibir tipis Seongwoo. Lidahnya ia sertakan dalam ciuman yang di dasari paksaan itu. Daniel menjilat bibir atas serta bawah Seongwoo bergantian.

Lelaki putih itu sempat mengernyitkan dahinya kala lidah serta bibirnya merasakan bibir Seongwoo yang semakin menipis. Dengan masih adanya sisa bibir Seongwoo yang belum sempat ikut masuk ke dalam mulutnya bersama dengan bagian yang lain-

"Akh!"

-Daniel berhasil menggigit keras bibir itu membuat Seongwoo yang tadi bersikeras menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat menjadi terbuka lebar.

Sang dominan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu dengan segera memasuki lidahnya ke goa hangat sang submisif.

Lidahnya mencari pasangannya. Sesudah bertemu langsung mengadakan pertempuran sengit dimana sang pemilik goa tak menginginkan kehadiran tamunya sedangkan sang tamu malah dengan lancangnya menuju langit goa membuat desahan tertahan keluar.

"Mhmphh mmhh!"

Seongwoo sepenuhnya menutup mata. Tidak mau melihat kembali wajah menjijikan laki-laki itu. Karena sesungguhnya Seongwoo adalah normal.

Ia tidak menikmati ini, sungguh. Ia memiliki tunangan. Tunangan yang sangat cantik dan memiliki hati yang sungguh baik bukan main. Kekasihnya itu mendekati sempurna, ia sangat mencintai tunangannya, Doyeon.

Haruskah Seongwoo mengatakan selamat tinggal pada pernyataan sebelumnya karena kini Daniel kembali membuatnya mendesah di saat lidah itu kembali mengelus langit mulutnya lalu menghisap lidah serta bibirnya bergantian.

Bibirnya yang membengkak itu menandakan begitu intensnya ciuman itu.

Napas bisa diraupnya saat sempat. Daniel terus-terusan menjajah bibirnya begitu juga dalam mulutnya.

Meskipun bibir Seongwoo sudah tampak merah juga mengkilap bahkan lelehan saliva mengalir dari kedua sudut bibir Seongwoo yang entah sudah berapa kali mengalir, Daniel tidak berhenti sama sekali.

Beruntungnya kini karena Seongwoo bisa menghirup oksigen sepuasnya. Daniel menjilati saliva yang mengalir di dagu Seongwoo tak membiarkan mengalir lebih jauh.

Dihisapnya kuat dagu hingga leher jenjang Seongwoo berharap aliran itu dapat menghilang dan kering digantikan dengan tanda merah keunguan hasil karyanya.

Sebenarnya Seongwoo tidak menjenjangkan lehernya, ia menghindari lidah itu dengan menundukan kepalanya sesuai lidah Daniel tertuju. Tetapi ia malahan melebarkan peluang untuk Daniel mencicipi bagian leher indahnya yang terekspos di sisi lain.

Jilatan, gigitan dan hisapan kuat dirasakannya kembali. Bukan di bibirnya, melainkan lehernya. Dan Seongwoo yakin akan tercipta bekas di sana. Jangan kalian berpikir jika Seongwoo tidak memberontak, ia bahkan memberontak dengan susah payah. Memberontak tanpa henti.

Oh! Hentikan pikiran kalian jika Seongwoo seharusnya menendang bagian selatan Daniel saja karena tangannya yang terkunci. Seongwoo tidak bodoh. Kembali di ingatkan bahwa Seongwoo tidak bodoh! Ia cerdas. Sungguh.

Buktinya ia tidak mau menggerakan kakinya karena jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, pahanya akan menggesek penis Daniel yang masih berada di dalam celana kain hitamnya, atau bahkan celana dalamnya begitu juga boxernya.

Kalian harus memikirkan di posisi Seongwoo karena kaki kiri Daniel tepat berada di belahan kaki Seongwoo. Ada alasan lain Seongwoo tidak menggerakan bagian bawahnya, karena kaki Daniel telak menekan penisnya.

Kedua tangan Daniel menjauh dari tubuhnya, saat-saat itu dimanfaatkan Seongwoo untuk mengatur napasnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Seongwoo kembali menahan napasnya saat netranya menangkap gerakan cepat Daniel yang merobek kaos maroonya. Belum sempat ia kembali menghindar atau kini lebih tepatnya menjauhkan kepala Daniel dari dadanya. Karena yang dilakukan Daniel sekarang adalah menghisap rakus nipple pink kecokelatan Seongwoo kanan dan kiri bergantian.

Awalnya Seongwoo berusaha mendorong Daniel menjauh dari dadanya tetapi akhirnya ia malah meremas rambut hitam legam Daniel pasrah membuat tatanan rambut rapi Daniel berantakan ketika kedua tangan besar Daniel menangkup bongkahan kenyal di bawah belakang tubuhnya lalu meremas-remasnya bagaikan bermain dengan squishy.

"Anghh stophh ithh, bastard AKH!" pekikan keras keluar dari bibir Seongwoo. Dadanya atau lebih tepatnya nipplesnya terasa ngilu sesudah Daniel gigiti dan dihisap kuat dan kini kembali dikulum hingga membengkak dan semakin mengeras.

Dia pikir nipplesnya ini apa hingga menghisap sampai segitunya. Yah, itu gerutuan Seongwoo dalam hati.

Oh, bukan hanya putingnya yang mengeras, penis besarnya –menurut Seongwoo- pun ikut mengeras dan itu juga ikut dirasakan Daniel di pahanya. Maka dengan senang hati Daniel menggerakan pahanya, menggesekannya dengan penis Seongwoo yang semakin mengeras.

"AHH mmhh!"

'Sial! Sial! Kenapa aku mendes-'

"AHHHHH!"

Sudah…

Ini fatal

Seongwoo mendongakan kepalanya merasakan penisnya ditekan sekaligus di gesekan dengan paha kurang ajar Daniel. Sungguh, celana dalamnya pun ikut serta menggesek penisnya. Bahkan langsung menggesek kulit penisnya. Ayolah, siapapun juga bakalan merasakan betapa nikmatnya ini.

Daniel menyeringai dalam kulumannya. Ia semakin menunduk untuk mencicipi seluruh tubuh Seongwoo di bagian depan. Lidahnya menjilat serta bibirnya menghisap semakin ke bawah kulit mulus Seongwoo yang tampak mengkilap oleh keringat dicampur salivanya. Hingga ia berhenti di puncak abs yang belum sepenuhnya terbentuk itu kemudian menegakan kembali badannya.

Dengan begitu Daniel mendapati raut kenikmatan Seongwoo serta tubuh atas Seongwoo yang sudah dipenuhi hickey yang mengkilap karena cahaya yang terpantul dari keringat di tubuhnya membuat seringainya semakin lebar. Begitu puas dengan hasilnya. Dan remasan serta gesekan itu semakin menjadi, maka kenikmatan Seongwoo pun semakin menjadi.

"Ahh Niel-hh shh nhh nielhh asshh ahh…."

Tangan jenjang Seongwoo menjalar mencari pegangan dan berhenti di bahu lebar Daniel. Remasan menjadi ungkapan selamat datang.

Pemandangan di depan Daniel sangat indah, bagian depan Seongwoo yang terkespos melupakan jaket tipis yang masih bertengger di tubuh Seongwoo juga kaos Seongwoo yang membelah jadi dua akibat robekannya.

Penis Seongwoo semakin tegang. Daniel pun. Seongwoo menikmatinya. Daniel pun. Seongwoo hampir sampai. Tidak untuk Daniel.

Dorongan kuat pada butt Seongwoo membuat penisnya semakin tertekan. Lelaki yang menggemari tari itu mengharapkan gesekan lagi setelah yang dilakukan Daniel. Karena sungguh hanya butuh sekali gesekan sampai pangkal penisnya, ia akan ejakulasi. Tetapi dengan tak berperasaan Daniel malah melepaskan seluruh sentuhannya pada tubuh terangsang Seongwoo.

"Hhh ahh Danielhhh~" rengek Seongwoo yang tak terasa terlontar begitu saja.

Kaki Seongwoo sudah lemas. Badannya pun bergerak bagai ulat yang menggeliat mencari sentuhan. Penisnya terasa ngilu karena gagal mendapatkan ejakulasinya.

Ia memandang Daniel memohon. Jika dalam film atau novel, definisi memohon adalah memandang lesu sembari menengadahkan kedua tangannya, beda dengan Seongwoo, ia memohon dengan caranya sendiri. Menatap Daniel sayu dengan wajahnya yang memerah, bibir bawah bagian kanannya ia gigit, jangan lupakan tangannya yang meremas bahu turun menjadi meremas sensual bisep Daniel.

Sungguh ia sangat tersiksa. Seongwoo bersumpah demi koleksi seluruh video porno -yang tentu saja porno straight- di ponselnya ini sangat menyiksa. Kalau kalian pernah merasakannya, pasti tahu kan betapa meyiksanya ini. Meskipun Seongwoo mengakui sebagai straight, untuk nafsu yang membuncah apakah harus melihat gender?

"What?" Daniel memandang Seongwoo datar lalu menolehkan kepalanya menyuruh salah satu penjaganya membawa kotak yang terletak di dalam salah satu laci ruangan khususnya dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang semakin merosot tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri.

Puas. Daniel sangat puas. Seongwoo sudah tidak berdaya karenanya.

Apabila Daniel tidak mau, maka dirinya sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Jemari Seongwoo menyentuh nipplesnya juga penisnya.

"Ohhh lihatlah. Seorang jalang sedang bermain solo hahaha," tawa remeh Daniel menggema di penjuru ruangan,

"Sayang, apa kau butuh bantuanku?" kaki Daniel yang tertutupi sepatu pantofel itu mengangkat dagu Seongwoo membuat Seongwoo mendongak menatapnya dan tawa itu semakin membesar tak berhenti bahkan saat Daniel menerima kotak dari salah satu penjaganya. Daniel melempar kotak itu ke sofa belakang Seongwoo.

Sadar akan ucapan Daniel, Seongwoo berniat bangkit dari ketidakberdayaannya tetapi kembali digagalkan Daniel saat sepatu itu turun menekan penis Seongwoo. Bukan sakit yang dirasakan, nikmat membara yang Seongwoo dapatkan.

Mungkin Seongwoo sudah gila menikmati penisnya yang dimanjakan oleh telapak sepatu Daniel. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan menyadarkan badannya ke punggung sofa membuat sofa itu sesekali bergerak. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam. Kaki kirinya pun dengan reflex menekuk dan melebar membuat Daniel lebih leluasa menggesekkan sepatunya ke penis Seongwoo yang tegak ke kiri karena tertahan celananya serta zakarnya.

"Shh ahh mhh lepashhh ahhh shh….." racau Seongwoo tidak jelas.

Seongwoo benci ini. Disaat hati kecilnya mengingkan ini berakhir namun otaknya tidak mendukungnya. Seluruh sarafnya seakan mendukung otaknya.

Tangannya pun terasa bimbang harus mengikuti yang mana,

Hatinya berteriak bahwa ia seorang lelaki, ia dimanjakan dengan sepatu? Astaga parahnya adegan itu bisa disaksikan oleh penjaga rumah Daniel atau mungkin mereka memang sudah memperhatikan dan mereka ikut menegang. Itu bisa dilihat dari celana mereka yang menggembung.

Dilain sisi ia sangat menikmati sensasi baru ini dan Seongwoo sangat mengingkan bagian puncaknya.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukan kedua tangannya, mendorong lemah kaki Daniel sembari meremasnya.

"Ahh shh yeahh mhh ahh mmh shh ahhh…" desahan Seongwoo menggema di ruangan panas itu. Mengalahkan dinginnya lantai marmer juga hangatnya karpet yang sedang ia duduki ini.

"AHHH!!!!"

Entah butuh berapa gesekan untuk Seongwoo mencapai puncaknya. Yah, itu yang disimpulkan Daniel, karena reaksi Seongwoo: mencondongkan dadanya, mendongak dengan mata terpejam dan bibir yang terbuka, remasan kuat pada kaki Daniel, juga celananya yang terlihat basah. Perlu diketahui Seongwoo menggunakan celan jeans abu-abu dimana pasti akan tercetak jelas jika sesatu yang basah hinggap di warnanya.

Seongwoo benar-benar lemas. Ia menunduk masih dengan mata yang terpejam sampai Daniel mengangkat tubuhnya dan membalikan badannya dengan reflex Seongwoo menyentuh puncak sofa sebagai tumpuan.

PLAK!

"Akhh!!"

PLAK!

"Akhh mmh!"

PLAK!

"AKHH~"

PLAK!

"AKHH!! Shh ahhh!"

Tidak perlu menolehkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Daniel lakukan pada tubuhnya, karena ia dapat merasakan tamparan yang diakhiri remasan pada bokong berisinya. Setelahnya Seongwoo merasakan sesuatu keras dan panjang menyentuh belahan bokongnya.

Sret

Sekali sentakan Daniel menanggalkan celana Seongwoo serta penutup lain di dalamnya. Merah. Pipi bokong itu memerah, mengkilap, dan bergoyang kala Daniel tampar kembali. Tampak indah di mata tajamnya. Daniel menggesekan penisnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia bebaskan tanpa melepas celananya ke belahan di sana.

Daniel sih masa bodoh apabila penjaga rumahnya melihat penis gagahnya. Lagipula lelaki mana yang malu saat memperlihatkan penisnya yang sedang berdiri tegak bahkan Daniel ingat dulu ia dan teman-temannya mengadakan kontes dadakan 'Penis terbesar di kelas V angkatan 24 Gangnam Elementary School' dan ia memenangkannya. Seharusnya ia bangga kan sampai sekarang masih memiliki penis yang besar atau bahkan sangat besar?

Tapi tidak dengan Seongwoo. Mengabaikan gesekan di belahan bokongnya yang sekarang menjadi gesekan di lubangnya, ia membuka matanya dan matanya bertatapan dengan penjaga di seberang sana, menjangga pintu utama. Wajahnya semakin memerah antara malu dan nikmat.

Mendapati pujaannya bertatapan dengan orang lain, Daniel tanpa aba-aba memasuki penisnya sekali hentak yang membuat Seongwoo memekik keras.

"AKKHHHHH!!!!!"

Mungkin, orang di luar bisa mendengar pekikan Seongwoo. Apalagi Daniel langsung menggerakan pinggulnya, menggenjotnya kasar.

Kalian tahu seberapa besarnya penis Daniel? Itu sungguh besar. Bukan hanya besar, tapi panjang, juga gemuk. Dan jika dibandingkan dengan hole sempit seongwoo apa yang akan terjadi? Hole itu belum diberi pemanasan, masih kering. Daniel dengan kebangsatannya memasukan begitu saja.

Daniel langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya saat seluruh penisnya berhasil masuk. Mengabaikan teriakan serta rintihan entah itu nikmat atau kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir tipis Seongwoo. Jemari besarnya bergerak menjambak surai tebal Seongwoo semakin memperkuat suara desahan Seongwoo.

"Erghmmm…"

"Akh akh akh sshh akh kelu-akh akh shh sialan akh bangsat shh mhh shh Daniel! Kel-akh! Akh-AKHHHH!"

Tubuh Seongwoo terhentak maju ke depan, kepalanya mendongak setelah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Perih sekali di bawah sana layaknya kau dipaksa terbelah menjadi dua. Tangan kiri Seongwoo berusaha mendorong serta menahan pinggul Daniel yang bergerak bagai kerasukan namun yang ada pergelangan tangannya itu kembali dicengkram kuat ke belakang tubuhnya. Kini hanya ada tangan kanannya saja yang bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Akhh shh akkhh ahhhh n-no hhh sh berhen-shh tihh baji- AHHHH!!"

"Here hmh? Ashh. Lets enjoy it babyhh"

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Mudah saja.

Daniel sudah menemukan titik ternikmat itu, tugasnya saat ini tinggal membuat namja manis di dekapannya ini mendesah hingga suaranya hilang. Haha, Daniel menyukai ini.

Tuan Kang itu kembali membuat namjanya berdiri tegak meski sudah diyakini kaki jenjang itu tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegak maka dengan senang hati Daniel menahan tubuh bagian atasnya agar tidak kembali menunduk.

Hembusan, jilatan, gigitan di lehernya berhasil membuat tubuh Seongwoo yang kini sangat sensitive menggeliat. Mata sipitnya tertutupi kelopaknya yang indah. Keringat yang tanpa henti mengalir menyebabkan rambut yang berantakan itu menjadi lepek.

Panas

Adegan di ruangan ini sangat panas. Suhu ac kalah telak. Suara desahan terus bersahatun tanpa henti.

Plak!

"Ahhh…"

"Hyun-ah pasangkan sesuatu di sini," suruh Daniel setelah menghentikan genjotannya pada salah satu bawahannya yang baru saja dilihatnya melintas dari arah dapur.

Minhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. Bohong jika ia tidak mendengar desahan gila itu dari dapur, ia tidak heran mengapa sang boss menghukum namja-nya di tempat seperti ini. Yang ia herankan, kenapa ia harus dibawa-bawa.

"Cepatlah! Jalang ini sudah tidak sabar aku genjot kembali."

Interupsi Daniel membuyarkan lamunan Minhyun.

"Baik, Tuan."

Dan sekarang Minhyun tengah mengobrak-abrik kotak hitam yang tergelatak di sofa tempat Seongwoo menahan tubuhnya. Ia sempat melihat tatapan sayu Seongwoo yang sialnya sungguh mengundang nafsu birahinya dan perlu diingat ia sudah mendengar desahan Seongwoo dari tadi entah itu tanda minta tolong atau malah menggodanya.

"Hahh hh Hentikan Daniel. Kau menjijikan," gumam Seongwoo yang tentu terdengar gendang telinga Daniel.

Apakah itu pantas diucapkan saat kau berada di sandaran seseorang yang tengah menahan untuk menggagahimu karena bawahannya yang sibuk mencari –pasti- sex toys?

Mendengar itu Daniel menyeringai tipis, "lebih menjijikan mana, kau meminta seseorang berhenti yang bahkan membuatmu teriak mendesah?" setelahnya jemari nakal Daniel memilin kedua nipple Seongwoo kembali membuatnya mendesah, "Munafik sekali dirimu ini."

"Ini, Tuan."

Minhyun berdiri di samping Daniel namun enggan melihat ke bawah dimana penyatuan tubuh tengah terjadi. Menggenggam alat berwarna merah. Warna kesukaan Seongwoo. Dan juga benda kesukaan Daniel untuk menggoda Seongwoo. Nipple massager.

"Pasangkan!" titah Daniel mutlak.

"H-hah?" Minhyun mungkin salah dengar-

"Ku harap kau tuli sungguhan."

Tidak mau itu benar-benar terjadi, Minhyun segera memasangkan benda itu di nipples Seongwoo lalu memberikan remotenya pada-

"Kau atur!" –Daniel.

Mata sipit Minhyun dipaksa membulat kala telinganya kembali mendengar ucapan dari bossnya. Ada apa dengan bossnya ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh Minhyun, Daniel kembali menggenjot Seongwoo dengan brutal.

"Ahh shh sialannhhh ahh ahh…."

"Tighthhh." Geram Daniel.

Ya sudah, kalau begini lebih baik Minhyun menurut, mengatur alat itu menuju medium. Lagipula ia mendapat imbuhan dari tugas tak seberapa ini, Seongwoo mendongak mempertontonkan leher jenjang serta rahang tegasnya, matanya kembali tertutup, bibir tipisnya yang membengkak terbuka mengalirkan saliva sexy yang mengalir turun ke bawah.

"Ahh shh a-akuhh mmhh fuckhh shh…."

"Max, Hwang."

Kembali Minhyun laksanakan dengan baik atas dasar perintah tuannya.

Daniel menekan pinggul Seongwoo membuat penis menggantung di sana bergesekan dengan sofa. Hickey sudah terbentuk banyak di leher serta bahu Seongwoo, tak membuat Daniel puas untuk membentuk lebih banyak hickey di punggung indah Seongwoo.

"Anghh hh shh ahh AHHH!"

Kepala Seongwoo terantuk ke depan. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kepala sofa dengan erat. Tubuhnya semakin melemas. Kakinya bergetar tak mampu menahan bobotnya. Ia terduduk menghadap punggung sofa. Dibiarkan Daniel begitu saja, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang masih menegang sempurna.

Minhyun melihat.

Melihat penis Daniel.

Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun asal tidak menghadap tubuh menggoda di bawahnya serta penis Daniel. Gila. Mana ada Minhyun bernafsu melihat penis seme lain.

Tubuh Seongwoo masih bergetar pasca orgasme juga alat di nipplesnya. Rintihan masih keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi entah siapa sekarang ada yang menggendongnya menuju sofa lalu mendudukannya di sana. Membuatnya kembali mengangkang.

Seongwoo menatap sayu pria di depannya lalu beralih ke samping. Minhyun berdiri di sana. Menatap bingung dirinya berbeda dengan Daniel yang sudah menunduk dan tengah melahap penisnya.

"Nghh shh mhh hentikanhh sshh…"

Lelaki berwajah fluffy itu sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Yah perlu diingatkan Seongwoo seorang lelaki. Jika kalian selalu melihat lelaki yang langsung bermain futsal meskipun setelah berlari sejah 2km, mungkin para lelaki itu berbeda dengan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo baru orgasme dua kali saja sudah lemas. Payah sekali.

Ketahuilah! Itu Seongwoo yang berpikir bukan saya hehe.

Mulut Daniel sedang mengoral penis Seongwoo yang kembali menegak. Sedangkan Minhyun setia berdiri memperhatikan apa yang tuannya lakukan.

Plop!

"Nghh…."

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Daniel sembari mendongak menatap Minhyun yang Seongwoo tidak mengerti.

Jarang sekali Daniel mendongak menatap seseorang apalagi Minhyun itu bawahannya tapi sekarang lelaki putih itu rela melakukannya demi bertanya 'kau tidak mau?' what the-

"Tapi Tuan sepertinya tid-"

"Kau sudah mengikutnya tanpa ketahuan. Itu bagus, tugas yang sangat sulit dilakukan meski itu penjaganya sekali pun," ujar Daniel yang membuat beberapa penjaganya tersindir sembari menggenggam serta mengurut penis Seongwoo, "Aku merasa tersinggung jika kau menolaknya. Dan kau tahu artinya, kan?" lanjutnya penuh intimidasi.

Seongwoo semakin tidak mengerti. Samar-samar ia mendengar tolakkan yang Minhyun buat sehalus mungkin.

Inginnya sih, Seongwoo mendengar apa yang kedua pria tampan itu bicarakan, tetapi tubuhnya tengah merasakan kenikmatan, jadi ya… pupus harapannya.

Saat tidak ada lagi suara Minhyun juga penis Seongwoo yang terasa kembali hangat dan basah, sofa di sampingnya sedikit merosot tanda ada orang yang menggunakan sofa itu selain dirinya.

Di saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, penis tegak dan besar yang lebih putih dari milik Daniel menampar pipi gembilnya. Seongwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, didapatinya wajah Minhyun yang juga tengah menunduk menatapnya.

"Suck it,"

Suara penuh keraguan memasuki gendang telinga Seongwoo. Tanpa menunggu perintah dua kali, Seongwoo langsung mengarahkan penis jumbo itu ke mulutnya. Menghisap dan mengulumnya kemudian.

Perlu diakui ukuran penis Minhyun dan Daniel hampir sama, bedanya hanya diwarna juga penis Daniel lebih panjang sedangkan Minhyun lebih gemuk.

Seongwoo tentu tahu, ia sudah di rumah ini selama hampir tiga tahun dengan hari-harinya- oh bukan, ku ulangi- ia sudah di rumah ini selama hampir tiga tahun dengan hole serta mulutnya yang dipenuhi penis Daniel. Jadi dia tahu apa perbedaan penis Daniel dengan penis orang lain meski orang lain itu hanya Minhyun.

Tidak ada lagi rasa hangat dan basah di penisnya yang ada gesekan di hole mengkerutnya yang Seongwoo yakin itu kepala penis Daniel. Seongwoo tidak mau kehilangan lollipop barunya yang sialnya lezat ini.

Aku jadi meragukan orientas sex mu Seongwoo-ah! #hehe

Jleb!

"Akhmphhh!"

Penis itu kembali memasuki sarangnya. Menggenjotnya kembali. Menekuk tungkai kaki Seongwoo agar Daniel lebih leluasa bergerak sedangakan kepala Seongwoo kini tengah di tekan agar penis Minhyun mampu masuk seluruhnya.

Bagus!

Dua penis berukuran raksasa di kedua lubangnya. Atas dan bawah. Sialan. Mengapa ini terasa begitu nikmat bagi Seongwoo.

"Mphhh nghh nghh mph mh mph…."

Pemandangan itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung menegang.

Bayangkan!

Dua pria bertubuh atletis, berkeringat, tampan, mengegeram mendesah tertahan dengan suara baritonenya. Dua penis yang memasuki lubang si manis, memenuhi atas dan bawahnya.

Si manis yang lemas, dengan tatapan menggoda memandang pria yang berdiri memasukkan penis ke mulutnya, bibir merah bengkaknya tersumpal penis sang pria yang tengah ia blow job, sedangkan hole pink sempitnya tengah digempur habis-habisan oleh pria pemilik penis tak kalah spektakuler itu, nipplesnya yang tersengat aliran listrik membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang keenakan.

Kalian bisa bayangkan? Ku harap kalian tidak ikutan panas. Karena repot bagaimana menyelesaikannya #smirk

"Nghh!! Mmh AHHH!"

Crot! Crot! Crot! Membasahi perut Daniel dan Seongwoo.

"Ahh Seongwoohh!"

Crot! Crot! Menyembur di dalam hole Seongwoo.

"Lebih banyak keluar hm?"

"Arghhh hh shh…"

Crot! Crot! Menumpahkan cairannya di wajah menggoda Seongwoo.

Luar biasa. Ketiganya keluar hampir bersamaan. Dan-

"Giliranmu!"

Daniel beranjak berdiri menyingkir agar Minhyun bisa menempati posisi sebelumnya.

"S-sudah.." pinta Seongwoo lirih.

"Hm, bawa dia!"

Daniel membenarkan letak celananya agar burungnya tidak terbang kemana-mana saat ia berjalan ke kamarnya tak mengindahkan perkataan Seongwoo. Minhyun mendengar titah dari tuannya segera memasuki penisnya yang kembali menegang ke hole Seongwoo kala memperhatikan kondisi tubuh Seongwoo.

"Anghh! P-please…" mohon Seongwoo dengan mata sayunya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini perintah."

Perlahan Minhyun kembali memasukan penisnya agar masuk seluruhnya terdengar desahan pelan terlontar dari kedua bibirnya kala Minhyun langsung telak menemukan titik Seongwoo.

"Hentik-ANNHHHH!"

Minhyun menggendong tubuh Seongwoo yang lunglai masih dengan penisnya tertanam di sana. Menggerakan tubuh Seongwoo sembari ia menuju kamar tuannya.

"Sialhh terpujilah sperma Tuan Daniel membuat hole ini semakin nikmat!"

Entahlah, ucapan kotor pria yang tengah memasukinya ini kembali meningkatkan gairah Seongwoo.

"Bawa dia ke sini. Kita nikmati bersama. Kunci pintunya."

Cklek!

Pintu terkunci dan-

"Anghh shhh ahh ahh ahh shh mhh shh ahh shh mmh sshhh…."

END

Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Mohon tiggalkan jejak hehe


End file.
